


Battle Weary

by sgteam14283



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friendships are forged in the midst of battle. Others with acts of kindness. Still others with both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Weary

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos go to magicnein over on Tumblr for giving me the idea to write this short story. Just a quick moment between in-between bouts on the Wheel of Misfortune. Don't own anything, I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

The wheel lands on the skeleton symbol and the door opens. Already tired from the first two matches Rose wondered how long Reaver was going to force them through this dance; she and Page already sported enough cuts and bruises to worry any normal sort of person and it seemed like he’d keep going until they were dead. Walking towards the door, Rose couldn’t help but think, “ _Now every time Logan warned me about Reaver makes sense. I thought he was just being over protective but the man really_ is _that bad._ ”

Stepping into the hallway towards the arena Rose heard Page grunt in pain. Pausing she turned to see her companion leaning against the wall, pressing her arm against her chest and grimacing. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Page muttered as she tilted her arm to see how bad the gash was. One of the mercenaries must of gotten her before she had kill them and now that the adrenaline was tapering off, she was just noticing it now. It didn’t look that bad, but it was still bleeding enough that it was getting all over her dress and she’d have to bind it. 

Making a face Page heard ripping and looked up to see Rose slipping her sleeve off. Raising an eyebrow she asked, “What’s that for?”

“For your arm.” Rose replied while ripping it in half and quickly wrapping the strips around the wound. She then dug in her pockets and pulled out a health potion. “And take this.” 

Page slowly took the health potion and uncorked it with her teeth, downing the bitter liquid with a grimace. “Thanks.” she said while waiting for her wound to heal. She wouldn’t admit it to Rose’s face but Page was glad that she’d decided to ask the Princess along to the party-Page might’ve already been dead a few times over if Rose hadn’t been there with a trick shot from across the area or a quicker blade. She also wasn’t going to admit to Walter that she was starting to come around to the idea of Rose being the one they needed to pull this rebellion off.

Rose smiled slightly and brushed a few stray threads off her arm, “Don’t worry about it.” Pulling her hand out of her pocket again she handed over a few extra slow time potions. “In case you need them. I’ve found that they can be handy in a pinch.” 

Page huffed but nodded as she took the potions. Then she realized that her arm (as well as a few other bruises) had stopped hurting. Hefting her pistol up she asked, “Well shall we?” 

Rose grinned and unsheathed her sword, “Lets.”

\--

Reaver stared into the empty arena and glanced at his fob watch, tapping his foot impatiently. It wasn’t that long of a journey from the room into whatever side-arena the wheel had chosen so Page and the little filly of a friend should’ve been dying by now. “ _What’s taking them so long?_ ” he asked himself while glancing at his guests as they paced predatorily around the edge. They were getting restless and when they got restless they got hungry and Reaver didn’t want to feed them dessert yet.

Not when they could watch their treats fight first.


End file.
